


exile

by mirakeul



Series: take me to the lake where all the poets went to die [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggressive Miya Atsumu, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Toxic Relationship, happy ending is not for main ship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakeul/pseuds/mirakeul
Summary: "you were my town, now i’m in exile, seeing you out"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: take me to the lake where all the poets went to die [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096379
Kudos: 18





	exile

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fic i've written for atsumu and he definitely deserves the closure, let me know what you think!
> 
> also, be mindful of the tags, thank you!

_I can see you standing, honey_   
_With his arms around your body_   
_Laughin’, but the joke’s not funny at all_

Atsumu was looking at you, his grip on the glass tightened as he watched you laugh at something Ushijima said. He scoffed at it, drinking some wine as he stared at you. He can’t believe you already found someone else after your break up two months ago.

You broke up with him, he remembers. He smiles bitterly at the memory of you breaking up with him and now, you were with another guy. He was surprised to see you at the party but what surprised him more was you with Ushijima.

He laughs, the alcohol getting to his system as he stood up to go over to you. A hand stopped him, he looked at his brother who just shook his head.

“Not here, ‘Tsumu.” Atsumu glared at him but Osamu didn’t falter. “You’ve had enough to drink, let’s go.”

Atsumu was stubborn, he pried off his brother’s hand and walked to where the Schweiden Adlers were. You see him coming so you excuse yourself from Ushijima, getting up to meet Atsumu before things get out of hand.

_And it took you five whole minutes_   
_To pack us up and leave me with it_   
_Holdin’ all this love out here in the hall_

“Atsumu, what is it?” He laughed bitterly at you while you’re looking at him uninterested.

“You have the nerve to come here with your new boy toy!” This got the attention of some people including Ushijima, who stood up to stand beside you.

“Wakatoshi is no–”

“Already on the first-name basis! Wow!”

“Atsumu, stop.” Osamu was holding his brother back, shooting you a glance.

“He’s not a boy toy, leave us alone Atsumu. We’ve already broken up.” You turned to Ushijima, smiling at him and asking him to sit in the booth once more.

“You’ll come back!” You just sighed, not looking at Atsumu and telling Ushijima not to mind him. This was part of the reason why you left him. He’s selfish and you’ve had it with him constantly trying to change you.

_I think I’ve seen this film before_   
_And I didn’t like the ending_   
_You’re not my homeland anymore_   
_So what am I defending now?_   
_You were my town, now I’m in exile, seein’ you out_   
_I think I’ve seen this film before_

Atsumu was shaking in anger when they went back to their shared apartment. You really had the nerve to show up and tell to his face that you already moved on? He almost punched the wall if it weren’t for his brother who was holding him back.

You were his everything. He loves you so much it fucking hurts. He didn’t do relationships not until you came into his life. You brought color to his world and then one day, you broke up with him. You told him how it was his fault that you were leaving but he doesn’t understand why. You love him, didn’t you?

“'Tsumu,” Osamu pointed to his eyes. Atsumu didn’t even notice he was crying. He scoffed, he was going to forget you. It’s easy, right? Considering how you went up and left with Ushijima. You’re nothing to him anymore, so why does it fucking hurt?

_I can see you starin’, honey_   
_Like he’s just your understudy_   
_Like you’d get your knuckles bloody for me_

You sighed, Ushijima was holding your hips beside you. He places soft kisses on your shoulder blade as you lean against him. You remember Atsumu’s face at the party. You noticed him staring at you and Ushijima like he’s someone less than him. Like Atsumu was when he was jealous of every guy friend you have from when you were still together.

You remember the ghost of his fingertips on your hips as he gripped it hard, angry at you for talking to someone who wasn’t him. You remember the words he would always tell you and you would always beat yourself up over it like you were the one at wrong.

_Second, third, and hundredth chances_   
_Balancin’ on breaking branches_   
_Those eyes add insult to injury_

The day you broke up with him was the day you were woken up to your senses. You weren’t wrong for thinking he loves you. When you love someone, you don’t hurt them, right? You gave him so many chances and he blew it. Now he’s acting like you don’t deserve to be happy.

You were brought back to your senses when Ushijima turned your head, placing a kiss on your lips which you gladly returned. Ushijima was soft despite his strong exterior. He’s different and made you feel safe. You know how it would seem bad you started dating just two months after the break-up but you were the happiest you’ve been since you began dating.

“Are you okay?” He whispered as he hugged you close. His warmth was something you always look forward to when you’re with him. You weren’t staying at the same place yet although it seems like it whenever you hang out at his.

“Yeah,” You sighed. “I’m sorry about him.”

“It’s fine, Y/N.” He snuggled your neck, his breath tickling you and sending shivers down your spine. You’re lucky you found someone like him.

“Let’s not talk about him, yeah?” You smiled, getting on your tippy-toes to kiss him. His arms went down to your hips, picking you up to kiss you better. You sighed into the kiss, definitely lucky.

_I think I’ve seen this film before_   
_And I didn’t like the ending_   
_I’m not your problem anymore_   
_So who am I offending now?_   
_You were my crown, now I’m in exile, seein’ you out_   
_I think I’ve seen this film before_   
_So I’m leaving out the side door_

You got a text from Osamu that night, apologizing for his brother’s behavior. Even though you two have broken up, you don’t have any bad blood with Osamu. You replied to his text, sighing. You think back to all the times you just desperately went back to him, pleading. 

You felt tears stream down your face as you remember how lovesick you were with Atsumu before. You’ve always put him first and you can’t help but think how pathetic you sounded back then. You should’ve just seen the signs. You’re toxic for each other. 

_So step right out, there is no amount_   
_Of crying I can do for you_   
_All this time_   
_We always walked a very thin line_

You remember that one time you found him with a woman on his lap. You didn’t scream, you didn’t do anything but cry, trying to forget the image of Atsumu with someone else. You confronted him after that but he denied it, and then putting the blame on you. You knew you loved him at some point, it was clouded by anger after he gives you enough bullshit you snapped.

You should’ve listened to your friends. They always told you how Atsumu was bad for you, given his reputation of being a playboy. You didn’t listen though. You just plunged yourself deeper into his so-called 'love’ and just realized how bad it was until it was almost too late.

_I think I’ve seen this film before_   
_And I didn’t like the ending_   
_You’re not my homeland anymore_   
_So what am I defending now?_

_You were my town, now I’m in exile, seein’ you out_   
_I think I’ve seen this film before_   
_So I’m leavin’ out the side door_

You don’t know what would happen if it was too late. You sighed once more, snuggling into Ushijima to just sleep. You know it’s done and you have Ushijima now. You just hope he changes, not just for the one who he’ll love next but for himself.

Atsumu needed to hear it, you know it. You texted Osamu, telling him if he can Atsumu to talk. Atsumu didn’t hesitate, saying yes immediately. You met at a café you both went to before. You see him sitting with coffee on the table.

“Atsumu,” You greeted him, saying no to the coffee because you were not here for pleasantries.

“Y/N, I’m sorry about last night.” Atsumu looked you straight in the eye. He’s apologizing?

“We need to talk,” You said softly. “I broke up with you because of your possessive and jealous tendencies. You didn’t only hurt me but you always blamed me for the mistakes that you’ve done. I get it now.”

He was stunned and you took his silence as a sign to continue. “We were never good for each other. You told me you loved me but I know you don’t. It’s fine. I just want you to know that even though we are on bad terms right now, I still think you deserve to love yourself more.”

You held his hands in yours, smiling softly. “I loved you, Atsumu. I really did but we just hurt each other. I’m glad to have met you. Even though we had a toxic relationship, I still had some good times in the beginning.”

You stood up, kissing him on the cheek. “I need to go. I hope you realize your wrongdoings. Bye.” 

He watched you leave, tears forming in his eyes as he remembers everything he did to you. Was it really him that doomed this relationship? He sighed, wiping the tears that are yet to fall. He texted Osamu. He needed to be better. He smiled bitterly as he watched you meet Ushijima, kissing him. He really needed that wake-up call. 

_All this time_   
_I never learned to read your mind (Never learned to read my mind)_   
_I couldn’t turn things around (You never turned things around)_   
_'Cause you never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs)_   
_You never gave a warning sign (All this time)_   
_(So many signs) I never learned to read your mind_   
_(So many signs) I couldn’t turn things around (I couldn’t turn things around)_   
_'Cause you never gave a warning sign (You never gave a warning sign)_   
_You never gave a warning sign_


End file.
